User blog:Goddess of Despair/S6B9 Delta Force vs Spetsnaz
Spetsnaz; Russians elite soldiers, famous for their extreme training and brutality! Delta Force; America's greatest special forces, who cross-train with the SAS! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Spetsnaz History= Spetsnaz GRU is what is commonly considered to be Russia's most elite special forces unit. During times of war, members of Spetsnaz were subject to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination, and stealing of enemy info. The group was formed during World War II to act as reconnaissance and diversionary forces. Spetsnaz recruits undergo rigorous training, including swimming in pools of blood. Recruits are trained to build physical and mental endurance and are reputed to have the toughest trainign program in the world. The Spetsnaz also have their own cache of specialized equipment, like the ballistic knife and Spetsnaz shovel. They have been compared many times to units such as Shayetet 13, Delta Force, Special Air Service, and many others. In 2009-2010 the group was disband and were cut off into independent briagdes and reconnaissance battalions attached to military districts. Some members have gone to the General Staff of the Russian armed forces of the Russian Federation; reporting directly to the general staff. |-| Melee= Ballistic Knife *Weight-Under 1 pound. *Length-10 inches. *Spring loaded blade. |-| Short range= Saiga-12 *Weight-3.6 kg (7 lb 15 oz). *Round-12 Gauge. *10 round magazines. *Semi Automatic. |-| Medium range= AN-94 *Weight-3.85 kg (8.49 lb). *Barrel Length-405 mm (15.9 in). *Round-5.45x39mm. *30 round magazines. |-| Long range= Dragunov *Weight-4.30 kg (9.48 lb). *Round-7.62x54mmR. *Muzzle Velocity-830 m/s (2,723 ft/s). *10 round magazines. Delta Force History= Delta Force, or 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, is a member of the Special Operations Force and is America's primary anti-terrorism force. Main tasks include peacekeeping, raids, counter-terrorism, and hostage rescue. Global terrorist attacks motivated the United States to form Delta Force. Charles Beckwith, who was an exchange officer for the SAS at that time, urged the US to create an SAS-like task force who specialize in unconventional warfare and combat insurgency. Pentagon finally allowed Beckwith go forth with his agenda after a steep rise in terrorist attacks in the mid-1970s. Delta Force embarked on its first major mission called Operation Eagle Claw. The goal was to rescue 52 Americans who were held captive in Iran. The mission was a complete failure; the planes transporting Delta members were faulty and crashed into an oncoming helicopter. Since then, Delta Force has evolved by receiving training from elite military leaders and skills in better coordination. Delta Force, since Eagle Claw, has participated in eight more operations. |-| Melee= KA-BAR Knife *Weight-1.23 pounds. *Length-11.8 inches. *Steel blade with false edge. |-| Short range= Mossberg 500 *Weight-3.5 pounds. *Round-12 Gauge. *8 round tube magazine. *Pump action. |-| Medium range= HK416 *Weight-2.950 kg (6.50 lbs). *Barrel Length-228 mm (9.0 in). *Round-5.56×45mm NATO. *30 round magazines. |-| Long range= Mark 12 SPR *Weight-10 pounds. *Round-5.56 NATO *20 round magazine. *Semi-automatic. X-factors Battle/Voting Conditions The battle will be a 7 on 7 and neither side will be familiar with the battlefield. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Voting ends whenever I want it too. Battle Delta Force Spetsnaz Rain falls upon a small warehouse in Russia. Outside, 2 Russian Spetsnaz soldiers are patrolling. Above them, a sniper and his spotter are on the lookout for enemy soldiers. A Delta Force sniper keeps her eye on the Russians. She hovered her finger over the trigger of the Mark 12 SPR, waiting for the order… “Mission is a go.” Said the Delta Force leader. No less than a second after saying that the Spetsnaz spotter points out the Americans, bringing down one with a shot to the chest! The Delta Force sniper takes aim and blasts both the Spetsnaz sniper and his spotter with a flurry of rounds. The two Spetsnaz patrolling the area take cover behind a car, popping up momentarily to take fire upon the Delta Force squadron. One member succumbs to the gunfire whilst another headshots the Spetsnaz operative. One Delta Force member tosses a grenade, destroying the car and Spetsnaz soldier. From a window in a nearby building, two Spetsnaz open fire with AN-94s, killing one Delta Force member and sending the rest into cover. “Sierra” the Delta Force leader said into his radio “Two hostiles at a window east of our position, do you have a visual?” Sierra fired her SPR, headshotting one Spetsnaz as the other fled from the window. The other Spetsnaz member fled from the window. “Prepare to breach!” said the Delta Force leader as they approached the door to the building. A Delta member fired his Mossberg into the top and bottom of the door, following it up with a kick. The door flew open, and right behind it a Spetsnaz soldier blasted him pointblank with his saiga, annihilating his torso. A Delta member tossed in a flashbang grenade, blinding the Spetsnaz soldier! In desperation, he fired what was left in his saiga’s magazine, destroying another Delta Force operative. The Delta leader, hearing the click of the empty shotgun, entered the room and fired a burst of his HK416 into the Russian. He turned to see the final Spetsnaz member aiming down his AN-94. Slowly, the Delta leader set down his weapon whenever the Russian squeezed the trigger of his gun… Click… Click click… Dropping his AN-94, the Spetsnaz soldier rushed with his ballistic knife! Realizing he didn’t have time to get his rifle, the Delta leader drew his KA-BAR knife. The Russian swung his knife high, but the Delta leader caught it with his right hand! Before he could capitalize, the Spetsnaz soldier kneed him in the torso, making him drop his knife! The Spetsnaz soldier grabbed the American and threw him to the side, making him land just outside the door. The Delta leader backed up quickly, as the Spetsnaz soldier aimed his knife before his head exploded from the impact of a bullet! The Delta Force leader got to his feet and looked into the distance. Sierra gave him a salute before he radioed command. “Area secured 5 casualties.” Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle, but the Americans pulled ahead. Both had extremely tough training, however Delta Force in the end was better with teamwork and hand-to-hand combat, albeit not by far, but a advantage regardless. Delta Force also brought in superior ranged weapons, which allowed them to pick off Spetsnaz from a far and outmatch them up close in hand-to-hand. Category:Blog posts